un nuevo amanecer juntos
by Midori-Suuney
Summary: syaoran volvio a tomoeda x un mes, pero quien imagaria que el amor de una chica, la decision de un hombre...podrian cambiar sus vidas? sumary intrigante jeje oneshot!


Y así fue pasando el mes, una mañana sakura miraba preocupada el calendario mientras pensaba como se acercaba el regreso e syaoran a hong kong

- no quiero que el se vaya- pensó – quiero tenerlo por siempre a mi lado- y empezó a llorar. En se momento entro syaoran.

- sakura?- dijo, y al verla llorar pregunta – ¿que pasa? ¿Que tienes?

- no te vayas- exclamó sakura mientras lo abrazaba- quédate…

- sakura…- dijo syaoran abrazándola por detrás- no te preocupes… no me iré por ahora…

- ¿no?- dijo esta dejando de llorar- ¿por que?

- estuve pensando en ti y en como te pondrías si me iba- empezó a decir- hable con mi madre, meilin y yo nos quedamos este año aquí en Tokio

- syaoran…esto es estupendo- dijo sakura volviendo a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría

Sakura lo miro por un momento y luego se besaron, pero justo entraron tomoyo y meilin

- (bostezo) ah, ¿por que tanto alboroto?- pregunto meilin

- si, ¿Por qué lloras sakura?- dijo tomoyo

- por que le dije que meilin y yo nos quedaremos este año aquí- dijo syaoran

- ¿de veras?- pregunto meilin, algo extrañada- pero... ¿como convenciste a tu madre?

- es, que… lo hice por sakura- dijo syaoran sonrojándose

Sakura lo miro tiernamente y luego exclamo

-bueno, ha disfrutar de lo que queda de las vacaciones- dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Y así pasó la última semana de verano…y empezaron las clases. Una mañana syaoran se levanto tarde, sakura y las chicas ya se habían ido a la escuela. Al llegar (tarde por supuesto) corrió para llegar al salón y en la puerta se tropezó con una chica.

- disculpa- dijo syaoran. Entonces la miro y se quedo pasmado: la chica tenia la piel palia y unos ojos azules muy lindos, el cabello también azul suelto y le caía por los hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical. – Es preciosa- pensó- ¡no! yo estoy con sakura.

Syaoran iba a preguntarle su nombre, pero en ese momento se abre la puerta del salón y sale el profesor

- li, llega tarde- le dice a syaoran - entre

Syaoran entra y se sienta al lado de sakura.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta esta, ya que él la miraba extrañado

- nada, solo tropecé son una chica y…

Justo en ese momento entra el profesor y pide a todos silencio

- hoy a llegado una alumna desde Kyoto – dice – se llama… - escribe el nombre se la chica en la pizarra - mitzuki nakamine, espero que la hagan sentir bien durante su estadía aquí.

- nakamine, siéntese donde guste – le dice a la chica

Mitzuki mira el salón y aunque había muchos asientos libres, se sienta al lado se syaoran

- hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le dijo mirando a syaoran

- li syaoran- dijo este sonrojándose un poco, porque la chica no le quitaba la viste de encima.

- mucho gusto li, ¿te puedo llamar syaoran? – dijo mitzuki, mientras le sonreía, haciendo que syaoran se sonrojara aun mas.

- si, claro – dijo syaoran, desviando la mirada

- a cambio tu me puedes llamar mitzuki, syaoran-chan

Sakura que no había escuchado la conversación, se había dado cuenta de que syaoran se había sonrojado

- ¿por que te has sonrojado syaoran? - pregunto sakura

Syaoran se quedo nervioso, cosa que noto mitzuki, y esta decidió presentarse

- hola, ¿quien eres tu? - dijo mirándola detenidamente.

- hola, me llamo sakura kinomoto, pero llámame sakura - dijo sakura

- mucho gusto sakura, yo soy mitzuki – dijo mitzuki, mientras miraba de reojo a syaoran, que empezó a hablar con tomoyo y meilin

- ellos son mis amigas; meilin li, tomoyo daidouji y por supuesto ya conoces a syaoran- dijo sakura presentándolos

- hola - dijo tomoyo

- hola tomoyo – dijo mitzuki

- mucho gusto- dijo meilin

- igualmente…meilin li? – Le pregunto mitzuki – eres pariente de syaoran?

- si, soy su prima – dijo meilin mientras pensó – ya lo llama syaoran, se esta encariñando mucho esta chica

en eso sale sakura y ve a syaoran

-hola syaoran-dice mientras le abrazaba amistosamente-justo estaba pensando en ti , casi mando a kero a que te abra-continuo diciendo mientras miraba a mitzuki  
-es muy cariñosa con mi syaoran- pensó mitzuki- pero no importa  
-¿quien es kero?- pregunta mitzuki, mirando a ambos

sakura mira a syaoran y este asiente con la cabeza

-mmmm- dice mitzuki mirándolos desconfiada, ya que no le gusta que le oculten las cosas y además pensaba que ellos tenían un secreto  
-ven, te lo presentare- dijo sakura- kero, ven te presento a una amiga  
- si kerberos, baja- dijo syaoran

mitzuki mira las escaleras y ve como un gatito(se le puede llamar gatito?) amarillo con larga cola y alas, baja volando

-ahh!¿Que es eso?-pregunto mitzuki retrocediendo asustada.  
-¿quien es ella, sakura?-pregunta kero - ah! hola mocoso-dice mirando a syaoran- no has cambiado nada  
-tu tampoco-dice syaoran, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a kero  
-no temas mitzuki, es inofensivo-dice sakura disculpándose, ya que su amiga se había puesto blanca. Syaoran asiente y afirma lo que dice sakura  
-...inofensivo?-dice kero-...YO NO SOY INOFENSIVO, YO SOY KERBEROS, UNO DE LOS GUARDIANES DE LAS CARTAS CLOW, INOFENSIVO...JA! SOY MUY FUERTE!  
-kero!-le gritan sakura y syaoran, con lo que kero se pone rojo como quien mete la pata y eso despierta curiosidad en mitzuki  
- las cartas clow?- dice pensativa- ¿pero eso no es una leyenda, un mito?  
- NO!- gritan los otros tres

y ya que no tenían opción, tuvieron que contarle todo: que eran card captors de las cartas clow, sobre meilin, yukito, touya y eriol etc..., en total le contaron casi todo, excepto un detalle: que ellos eran novios (). Mitzuki escucho atenta y al final se quedo desconcertada

-sakura..Puedes hacer aparecer una carta y hacer que haga..Algo?-dijo mitzuki  
-si, claro - dijo sakura, mientras miraba soñadora a syaoran, cosa que mitzuki no noto - cual te gustaría?  
-canción- dijo mitzuki- me dijiste que era especial...  
- si, canta bellísimo- afirmo syaoran

entonces sakura hizo aparecer la carta

- bueno, puedes pedirle que cante lo que quieras- le dice a mitzuki  
- OK- mitzuki se acerca y le dice algo al oído a la carta y esta empieza una dulce melodía de amor  
- te la dedico a ti, syaoran-chan - dice mitzuki

syaoran se pone rojo y sakura también, ya que ella nunca le había dedicado una canción

-es una buena idea- pensó sakura- lo haré para la próxima

por el momento sakura no se había dado cuenta que mitzuki coquetaza con su novio, ya que es muy distraída. El que si se dio cuenta fue kero, que miraba desconfiado a la chica

-sakura no se dacha cuenta. Pero yo si- pensó- esa chica quiere algo con el mocoso

kero decidió no decirle nada a sakura, ya que como no conocía bien a la chica no podía sacar ninguna conclusión.  
Y así pasaron varias semanas, mitzuki se hizo buena amiga de todos, en especial de sakura y syaoran. Touya siempre miraba a la chica y después hablaba con kero y yukito. Sakura y syaoran no le habían dicho nada de su romance, ya que necesitaban primero que mitzuki se acostumbre a las nuevas amistades (mitzuki había sido una chica algo solitaria y con pocos amigos). Un DIA estaba volviendo del colegio, iban a la casa de tomoyo cuando vieron un anuncio en un poste.

- mira, están haciendo un festival- dijo tomoyo  
-hay que ir los cinco- dijo mitzuki  
- también podemos invitar a yukito y a Touya- dijo sakura  
-si- dijo syaoran, mirando al cielo y recordando como lo había tratado Touya en un festival  
- listo, iremos mañana, nos veremos en la casa de tomoyo a las 9 PM - dijo meilin

llego el DIA y en casa de tomoyo empezaron a ir al festival, al llegar se detuvieron en la entrada y decidieron ir en grupos

- hay que conocer todas las atracciones- dijo Touya - ir en grupos esta bien  
- si, yo quiero comer - dijo yukito- tengo hambre  
- bueno, si nos vamos a separar, hay que también separar a los tórtolas- dijo meilin  
- ah?- dijo mitzuki, sin comprender- ¿quienes?

sakura y syaoran se sonrojaron, pero mitzuki no los vio, ellos miraron severos a meilin y esta se puso roja

- si- dijo tomoyo, ayudando a meilin- ya es tiempo de que pasemos tiempo separados, todos

sacaron a la suerte y se formaron las parejas. Sakura iba con yukito, tomoyo y meilin con Touya, y como se imaginan syaoran con mitzuki.  
Sakura iba alegre junto a yukito, y este estaba feliz porque siempre le había tenido cariño a sakura; meilin y tomoyo hacían reír a Touya con sus payasadas y syaoran... bueno, el trataba de pasarlo bien con mitzuki, aunque al principio se sentía triste por no estar con sakura, el animo y carisma de mitzuki le hicieron divertirse junto a ella.

Sakura y yukito se metieron en una casa de espejos, y touya competía en los juegos contra meilin, lo cual filmaba tomoyo. syaoran estaba con mitzuki en un stand y el gano el juego, como mitzuki estaba un poquito deprimida por perder, le obsequio el peluche de premio

- ustedes hacen una linda pareja- les dijo el dueño del stand

syaoran se sonrojo y mitzuki se quedo pensando un rato, cuando estaban cerca a un árbol, mitzuki quiso hacer algo, una idea le vino a la mente

-uy, mi zapatilla- dijo mirando al piso- ven syaoran, acompáñame a aquel árbol, para amarrarme los cordones  
- de acuerdo- dijo syaoran

touya estaba tan cansado de perder con meilin, que le dio a las chicas un poco de dinero para que se compren un dulce y se alejo hacia unos árboles, en eso vio a mitzuki y syaoran, iba a acercarse, pero, algo en su mente le dijo que se quedara

- syaoran, tengo algo que decirte- dijo mitzuki cuando llegaron al árbol, sin primero observar a los lados para confirmar que no los vean  
- que?- dijo syaoran, mirándola intrigado  
- tu me gustas, y mucho  
- que, pero mitzuki, yo no...

En ese momento mitzuki se acerco mas y lo beso, al terminar ella se puso roja

- voy al baño- dijo mientras salía corriendo

syaoran se había quedado paralizado, Touya había visto todo, así que se le acerco corriendo y le dio un puñetazo

- como pudiste?- dijo gritando- como pudiste engañar a mi hermana?

- no, yo no- dijo syaoran- yo no la bese, sino que ella me beso a mi

- pero… por que no la detuviste, tu estas con sakura!

- no se, cuando estoy con ella me siento extraño, pero sigo queriendo a sakura, nuca la engañaría

- entonces…aclárale el asunto a mitzuki, dile la verdad sobre ti y sakura

- (suspira) de acuerdo…

Mas tarde syaoran se acerca a mitzuki cuando la ve regresar

- mitzuki, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace un rato- dijo syaoran, mirándola serio

- syaoran, se que no debí besarte, pero… yo te quiero mucho y necesito saber lo que tu sientes por mi- respondió mitzuki mirándola a los ojos

- yo……yo….- tartamudeo syaoran, ya que no sabia que responderle, no tenia aclarados sus sentimientos respecto a ella, solo estaba seguro que quería a sakura, por lo que decidió decirle la verdad

- mitzuki, me parece que eres una chica muy linda y agradable, y te quiero como una amiga, pero… yo estoy enamorado de otra persona- dijo syaoran

- syaoran, dime quien es esa chica- dijo mitzuki mirando al suelo, tratando de contener las lagrimas

- esa chica es sakura, mitzuki, yo estoy con ella desde hace 3 años y medio, y si no te lo dijimos fue porque….- syaoran se callo al ver el rostro bañado en lagrimas de mitzuki

Mitzuki lloraba en silencio mientras le miraba :(y luego de un momento le dio un empujón y salio corriendo

- porque me traicionaron?- pensó- por que me hicieron eso?

Mientras tanto sakura que ya estaba por ahí con Touya y los demás se le acerca a syaoran

- sakura …..Yo….- empezó syaoran

- no te preocupes, ya me contó Touya lo que paso y ya me lo habían advertido tomoyo y meilin, pero lo importante ahora es hablar con mitzuki

Mitzuki no se vio mas esa noche, al día siguiente se iba a realizar un concurso de porristas. Sakura y mitzuki trabajaban juntas, pero esta no le hablaba, estaba demasiado dolida por el engaño que sentía por no haberle dicho la verdad.

Estaba practicando con el bastón, en el patio, cuando por estar desconcentrada se le resbalo de la mano y se le cayó…y antes de que tenga tiempo para recogerla, un chico se había agachado y lo había recogido por ella

- toma, esto es tuyo ¿cierto?- dijo el chico

- si, gracias- dijo mitzuki

- eres del elemental tomoeda?- dijo el chico

- si, porque?- le pregunto mitzuki, mirándole intrigada

- por que voy a ser su entrenador para estas competencias- dijo sonriéndole

- ah…que bien!- dijo emocionada mitzuki, ya que el chico era muy simpático: alto, tez blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro, y al juzgar por la apariencia solo tendría 1 o 2 años mas que ella…

- y dime, cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto al chico

- edward hagasaki, pero trátame de tu- dijo ed- y ahora será mejor que vayamos con el resto del equipo.

- hai- dijo mitzuki mientras ambos caminaban hacia donde estaba el resto. Ahí algunas chicas al verlo se quedaron anonadadas(sorprendidas) viendo a su entrenador y susurraban entre si, que era muy! Simpático

Mientras tanto sakura intentaba entablar conversación con mitzuki, pero esta no le daba oportunidad, estaba mas con el entrenador o con el resto del equipo. Como mitzuki pasaba mas tiempo con ed se hicieron amigos, además el chico solo le llevaba 2 años, sin embargo en el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, ed se dio cuenta que había pasado algo entre mitzuki y sakura, ya que mitzuki evitaba a sakura y además ambas tenían una mirada triste

Al final de la clase mitzuki se fue rápido y sakura se quedo ahí, sola, ed se le acerca…

- sakura, que te ocurre?- le pregunto a sakura- ni tu ni mitzuki parecéis compañeras, se han peleado?

- si, y lo peor es que no puedo solucionarlo- dijo sakura

- talvez será por que no lo has intentado lo suficiente…

- claro que si, he intentado hablar con ella, pero me evita- exclamo

- entonces no es solamente de ti de quien espera una disculpa, sakura, piénsalo, talvez hay mas personas involucradas

- si, talvez tengas razón, de todas formas, muchas gracias – dijo sakura

- de nada y hasta luego

- hasta luego

Edward vio alejarse a sakura y decidió interferir ya que parecía que ambas eran buenas chicas y no merecían estar tristes, así que después del entrenamiento siguiente…se le acerco a mitzuki

- mitzuki, podemos hablar un momento?

- si ed, que ocurre?- pregunto mitzuki

- por que tu y sakura no estáis juntas, deberían esforzarse para el concurso de esta tarde

- es…que… me he enfadado con ellos

- ellos? No solo era sakura?- dijo ed algo intrigado

- no, son varios, todos me han traicionado- dijo mitzuki

- pero..Por que.. de que forma?- dijo ed

- no…- dijo mitzuki, poniéndose triste- no podría contarle, no…

ed le toma de las manos y dice

- cuéntame, por favor, puedes confiar en mi?. Mitzuki le cuenta…al final el dice

- mitzuki, te comprendo pero…- dice ed

- pero..que?- reclamo mitzuki

- ellos también tienen razón, al principio no quisieron decirte para que te acostumbres…. O es que no es verdad de que antes tenias pocos amigos?

- si, pero…- dijo mitzuki, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de comprensión

- además, solo lo has conocido algunas semanas- continuo ed

- si…pero por que no me lo dijeron antes?

- mitzuki….. nunca te diste cuenta?

- yo…- entonces mitzuki recordó todas las veces que los había visto juntos, los abrazos y todo. Luego empezó a llorar :( - si, me di cuenta, pero no quería ver lo que en realidad sucedía,.. que tonta fui!- dijo mitzuki mientras seguía llorando

ed al verla así, la abrazo mientras la consolaba

-tranquila, tu te ilusionaste con ese chico, no querías ver lo que pasaba justamente para no sufrir, pero ahora ya sabes la verdad, deberías hablar con sakura y los demás, ellos te siguen considerando su amiga, y yo mismo he visto a sakura triste por no poder hablar contigo- dijo ed

- tienes razón ed, muchas gracias- dijo mitzuki, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- mas que mi profesor, pareces preocuparte mucho por mi…

ed se sonrojo

- este…bueno, es que no me gusta…verte triste- dijo ed, desviando la mirada

- gracias- dijo mitzuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a ed, con lo que este se sonrojo aun mas y se quedo sorprendido

- bueno, iré a hablar con sakura- dijo mitzuki, pero cuando corría a por ella, cuando estaba ya cerca….

- por favor, todas las participantes, acercarse a la pista- dijo el altavoz

- el primer grupo será el elemental tomoeda- dijo la juez cuando todos estuvieron reunidos

sakura noto que mitzuki estaba mas animada y ella se puso feliz, estaban compitiendo muy bien hasta que…

mitzuki que tenia que hacer un salto encima de sakura (sakura tenia las manos alzadas y sobre ellas estaba mitzuki) pero se elevo demasiado y estaba cayendo muy muy rápido

syaoran, que estaba con los demás en primera fila, salto de su asiento corrió y por suerte mitzuki cayo en sus brazos y cuando mitzuki se recobro del impacto le miro y dijo

- syaoran…yo…lo siento mucho

- no te preocupes – dijo syaoran

syaoran bajo a mitzuki mientras que ed miraba celoso a syaoran, cosa que las demas del equipo notaron

el estaba tan feliz de que mitzuki no hubiera caído, pero enojado por que fue syaoran quien lo salvo y no el, ya mas tranquilo, pero aun enojado fue hacia el grupo

- li, salga de ahí!- gritó ed – inmediatamente!

Syaoran se alejo alo confundido, pero recordó que era una competencia. Todos los competidores estaban murmurando: por que se puso así? Que tendrá? Se habrá puesto celoso? Pero… de que?

Mitzuki se quedo ahí mirando un ratito, antes de que continué la competencia…

Al final de todo, mitzuki estuvo hablando con sakura y los demás

- fue mi culpa- dijo mitzuki

- no, fue nuestra- dijo syaoran

- debimos decirte antes- dijo sakura

- si- dijo tomoyo

y así al final todo quedo bien y se soluciono…

- bueno, ahora que todo esta bien…. Que pasa entre ti y el entrenador?- pregunto meilin

- no, nada, nada, solo somos amigos- dijo mitzuki despreocupadamente

- pero…hacen una linda pareja….- dijo meilin

todos se echaron a reír, luego mitzuki fue donde ed y le dio las gracias

- fuiste muy valiente mitzuki- le dijo ed

- no, tu fuiste quien me dio a entender y eso me dio valor, gracias

mitzuki se iba a ir y ed la detuvo, jalándola del brazo

- ah?- dijo mitzuki – que pasa?

- mitzuki; tu me gustas…- dijo ed, poniendo se rojo y soltando a mitzuki, ya que esta se había parado en seco al oír esto- quisieras estar conmigo?

Mitzuki bajo la mirada…

- aun no lo se, dame tiempo para pensarlo- dijo mitzuki

- de acuerdo, esperare- dijo ed, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- esperare lo que tu quieras

después de varios meses mitzuki conoció mejor a es, pasaban momentos increíbles juntos, y a veces con sakura y los demás. Una tarde cuando ed acompañaba a mitzuki a casa, ya en la puerta, mitzuki dijo

- ed, tengo algo que decirte

- que mitzuki? Pasa algo malo?

- no, solo quería preguntarte si te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste hace meses

- si, claro… ya decidiste tu respuesta?

- si – dijo mitzuki bajando la cabeza

ed pareció entender que era un no y se estaba dando vuelta par irse, cuando mitzuki lo paró

- ed- dijo mitzuki lentamente - …aishiteru (aishiteru te amo, muy profundamente )

ed se quedo sorprendido por unos instantes…

- aishiteru mitzuki- repitió mirándola tiernamente

… y los dos se dieron un beso…

luego de que se besaron mirándose el uno al otro, mitzuki estaba tan feliz que corrió con ed a la casa de sakura, a darle la buena noticia, pero al llegar encontraron a una sakura toda deprimida y llorando :(, con tomoyo y meilin a su costado, syaoran no estaba

- sakura, que pasa?- dijo mitzuki

- si, que tienes?- dijo ed

sakura dejo de llorar, levanto la cabeza y al verlos a ellos juntos tomados de la mano, volvió a llorar

- syaoran…- fue lo único que logro decir sakura

- que? Le paso algo? Esta bien?- pregunto mitzuki

- el…se va a ir…- dijo sakura

- a donde?- dijo ed

- vuelve a hong kong con su familia- dijo sakura

- y yo que! Acaso me quedo?- dijo meilin, con lo que sakura hipo y bajo la mirada un poco

- sakura…pero… no puedes retenerlo aquí para siempre, aunque ambos lo quieran- dijo mitzuki

sakura dejo de llorar

- no? Por que no?- yo quiero que el se quede- dijo sakura empezando a hipar

- pero el te quiere, y el volverá otra vez y aun así siempre estará comunicado contigo, no te dejara sola….

- tienes razón- dijo sakura- pero… por que? Por que siempre nos pasa esto a nosotros?

- sakura- dijo mitzuki- si tu piensas de esa manera, sufrirás mas…

- como quieres que piense entonces?

Mitzuki no supo que responder, entonces ed la ayudo…

- es que le están poniendo pruebas a su amor, si logran superarlas significa que su amor es fuerte y duradero: existirá por siempre

mitzuki lo miro y se besaron…. Todos se quedaron un poco, bueno poco no, sino muy asombrados…o.o, al notarlo mitzuki exclamo…

- ah, me olvidaba decirles, ahora el y yo somos novios- dijo riendo como quien olvidaba algo

todos se rieron y con una sakura mas animada, decidieron hacerle una fiesta de despedida a meilin y syaoran…

mientras tanto…

syaoran estaba en el aeropuerto y mientras caminaba hacia el counter(es donde se compran las entradas)…una batalla pasaba dentro de su cabeza…

- que estoy haciendo aquí!

- comprando los boletos, lamentablemente ya te vas a ir

- pero…no quiero!

- ya se que no quieres, nadie quiere…pero no hay opción…

- debo hacer algo

- no se, ya es muy tarde..no crees?

- no..aun tenemos tiempo…

- estas loco, estamos en el aeropuerto… que harías…volver?

- ya se…lo que haré...

- que? Dime!

En ese momento una voz femenina corta los pensamientos de syaoran

- konnichiwa! en que podemos ayudarle?- dijo la administradora

- mmmm- dijo syaoran, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza- quisiera enviar un telegrama por favor (nota: aquí también se pueden enviar telegramas, de acuerdo?)

- muy bien, señor

volviendo a la casa de sakura….

- espero que todo salga bien!- dijo meilin

- mas o menos, se supone que también seria una fiesta sorpresa para ti, no deberías estar aquí ¬¬- dijo mitzuki

- pero nos alegra que ayudaras- dijo tomoyo, al ver la cara de enfado de meilin

- si! Además te hubieras aburrido ahí afuera, esperando….

- si, esto es mejor, además saben que me encanta ayudarlas

- bueno – dijo ed, mirando a la ventana- parece que el sorprendido se esta acercando…

syaoran se acerca a la casa de sakura, en donde se encuentran ya sus maletas y las de meilin, mañana seria su adiós...:(, pero en la cara de syaoran no se veía reflejada tristeza, ni pena ni ningún sentimiento, era por decir una cara vacía, parecía un títere, caminaba por inercia...

solo el sabia que le pasaba, nadie mas... en la entrada de la casa se detuvo, no quería que lo vieran así, trato de animarse y recordando momentos alegres entro...

pasando hasta el vestíbulo de la casa, no se oía nada,

-quizás salieron o están en casa de tomoyo- se dijo a si mismo - bueno así pensare mejor en lo que hice...

Syaoran llega a la sala y todo estaba oscuro, se acerca y enciende el interruptor, ni bien lo encendió salieron todos sus amigos de detrás de los sillones y gritaron ''hasta pronto syaoran y meilin, no nos olviden….''

Syaoran sonrió al momento que sakura fue a abrazarlo

- Ojala que te vaya bien durante el viaje, no coquetees con otras chicas mientras no me veas ok?- bromeo sakura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- claro que no amor – dijo syaoran feliz de que sakura no se vea triste y mirando a ed y mitzuki añadió – felicidades ed, conseguiste a una buena chica

ed se sonrojo y todos se echaron a reír

la fiesta continuaba y ya eran las 11 y tantos (nota: la fiesta había comenzado a las 7, asi q estaban aun con ánimos XD), entones syaoran que había estado mirando el reloj…

ya es la hora- pensó- tengo que decírselo – mientras decía esto su mano estaba apretando algo en su bolsillo

se dirigió a sakura y le susurro en el oído

- amor, necesito decirte algo, podemos salir afuera un momento?-

- claro – dijo sakura, mientras lo seguía y luego salían por la puerta principal

Algunos se dieron cuenta que los tortolos salían pero no les importo, pensaron que tenían que tener su intimidad y además… la fiesta estaba muy entretenida XD

Al salir afuera donde brillaba una bella luna llena, y…de la nada empezaron a caer flores de cerezo...

- que raro, esto es obra de mis cartas- dijo sakura

- si, pero no siento ninguna presencia maligna- dijo syaoran

Ambos miraron arriba y vieron a flor, que bajaba y les decía (sabia hablar?)

- el guardián solar nos dijo que pasaba, queremos ayudar a que se animen - dijo la carta mientras se iba

- gracias- dijeron ambos y caminaron un poco, con dirección al parque pingüino…

syaoran no paraba de mirar a sakura a quien tenia agarrada de la mano y a la vez a su bolsillo (ya saben que va a pasar no?)

caminaron ida y vuelta, pero sakura no hablo ni syaoran tampoco, ambos estaban sumisos en sus pensamientos

ya estaban otra vez en la puerta de la casa..

- me gusto mucho caminar contigo, syaoran- dijo sakura- pero, será mejor que entremos

- espera- dijo syaoran- tomándola suavemente del brazo

- si, que pasa syaoran?- dijo sakura…

- no puedo dejar que te vayas sin antes….-

- si?

- darte esto-dijo syaoran al momento que sacaba un pequeño paquete del bolsillo

sakura lo miro por unos instantes y en su mente pasaron bastantes ideas al mismo tiempo….

- syaoran, que piensas hacer….-dijo sakura, sonrojándose sin saber por que

- sakura, antes que nada, quisiera darte esto- dijo y saco de dentro del paquete una pequeña sortija….- se que somos jóvenes para casarnos, pero esta sortija es una de promesa, significa que algún día nos casaremos y seremos muy felices- dijo syaoran poniéndose rojo…mas bien rojo tomate XD

- gracias, es bellísima- dijo sakura, luego de que syaoran le puso la sortija – que lindo es – pensó- pero, ya se va a ir… :(

- me alegra que te guste- dijo syaoran

- pero….

- sakura, no pienses en lo que pasara mañana- dijo syaoran al adivinar que iba a decir sakura

- lo se, pero...

Syaoran la beso, cortando así lo que iba a decir sakura….

En eso se abre la puerta de la casa y…

- syaoran! teléfono!- grito meilin, y al ver que los interrumpió dijo- lo siento primo, pero te llaman y parece urgente….

- que?- dijo syaoran- tan rápido?

Syaoran se aparto de sakura y casi atropellando a meilin entra dentro de la casa, ignorando los gritos de: quien te crees que eres? Que descortés! Syaoran!

- ahora que lo pienso, esa voz se me parecía muy familiar- dijo meilin mientras veía a syaoran correr…

- era hombre o mujer?- dijo sakura, sintiendo una pequeña onda de celos en su corazón

- mujer…. – dijo meilin – pero no parecía ni su mama ni sus hermanas, pero… era familiar esa voz

- mmmm- dijo sakura mientras aumentaban los celos en su interior…

entraron y notaron que todos estaban mirando fijamente a syaoran, la música se había parado, por que todos querían saber por que syaoran había entrado de golpe, el solo decía ya, ya, ya gracias….adiós. y colgó el teléfono.

Todos los miraron y varias voces preguntaron… quien era, pero el no respondió…

- solo tengo una cosa de decirles- dijo con voz solemne, mientras tanto todos los miraban ya que por la cara de syaoran debía ser algo importante – (se oye sonido de redoble de tambores……quien tocaba ni idea, todos estaban concentrados en syaoran XD)

- que syaoran?- dijeron varias chicas(incluidas sakura, meilin, tomoyo, etc.…..)

- sakura…… meilin y yo…

- si?- dijo sakura echa un manojo de nervios…

- ………………………………

- ya pues habla!- pensaban todos

- ………….. Nos quedamos!

- que?- dijeron todos

- si, nos quedamos para siempre aquí, eso si mi prima quiere quedarse aquí…

- claro!- dijo meilin y lanzo una mirada a….yue?

- por que me miran- pensó yue - que miedo

sakura fue corriendo hacia syaoran y se dieron un calido beso ….

_Mientras tanto en hong kong_

Una señora estaba rodeada de chicas todas llorando alrededor de ella mientras esta miraba un telegrama… ahí decía

_Tomoeda, martes 10 de enero_

_Japón_

_Para mi respetada madre:_

_Tu siempre me dijiste desde que era pequeño, que algún día tendría que tomar decisiones importantes en mi vida…. He aquí la primera y la mas importante:_

_Yo amo a sakura, y no quiero verla sufrir por mi ausencia, así que me quedare a vivir aquí en Tokio, espero que me comprendas, ya que aunque tu no aceptes esta decisión, yo ya la tome_

_Espero que mis hermanas también me entiendan, y que me apoyen en esta decisión._

_Atentamente_

_Li syaoran_

Su mama volvió a mirar la carta y mirando hacia la luna llena….

- espero que seas muy feliz, hijo mío, que seas muy feliz…..

fin


End file.
